Total Drama: The Best Of The Best!
by Ouvannouchu
Summary: The best of the contestants face off to see who really is the best of the best!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm ouvannouchu and welcome to my first story ever! I have always loved total drama, and when my friend told me about this app, I just had to try it out! Please excuse any spelling and grammatical errors and let's get started!**

 **Just a note I will not say any winners of seasons because there are Canadian and American versions and it is hard to say which is the official.**

* * *

 **Contestants** :

Leshawna (Debut season 1) Awesome contestant

Sierra (debut season 3) Awesome contestant WOULDVEWONIFSHEDIDNTBLOWUPTHEPLANE

Duncan (debut season 1) Season 2 finalist

Beth (debut season 1) Season 2 finalist

Alejandro (debut season 3) Season 3 finalist

Anne Maria (debut season 4) ACTUALLY FORFEIGHTED FROM THE SHOW!?

Heather (debut season 1) Season 3 finalist

Owen (debut season 1) Season 1 finalist

Mike (debut season 4) Season 5 finalist

Zoey (debut season 4) season 5 finalist

Gwen (debut season 1) Season 1 finalist

Cameron (debut season 4) Season 4finalist

Lightning (debut season 4) season 4 finalist

Sam (debut season 4) Yes he's in this

Lindsay (debut season 1) Cause why not!

* * *

 **Note: No Pakhitew players cause no one liked pakhitew**

 **Also no Courtney cause no one likes her**


	2. Chapter 2 The first challenge

Chris: Hello! I'm Chris McLean, your host for this new season of total drama! Welcome all of our contestants on this season! Gwen, Owen, Beth, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Leshawna, Sierra, Sam, Lindsay and Anne Maria!  
/Come on Out!

( **Contestants enter)**

Duncan: Where's Courtney? I was told she would be here!

Chris: Well... we had online voting and we automatically entered the finalists of every season and that left 5 spots... Leshawna got the first spot, then Sam, then Anne Maria, then Lindsay and Sierra! They are the fan favorites and everyone hates Courtney!

 **(Duncan Grumbling)**

Chris: okay, let's get the teams listed off! On team one is Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Sam and Gwen!

 **(These 5 contestants form a group and high five each other)**

Chris: Team 2 is Duncan, Leshawna, Lightning, Owen and Anne Maria!

 **(These 5 also form a group, looking pleased with their team)**

Chris: And that leaves team 3! Alejandro, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, and Sierra!

 **(These 5 form a group and Alejandro and Heather glance at each other, secretly overjoyed that they are on the same team)**

Chris: Okey-Dokey-Smokey-Pokey! You will now have 10 minutes to brainstorm names for your team! Let's get to it!

 **(10minutes pass)**

Chris: Okay! The 3 teams have now chosen their names! Team 1 is team Brains, team 2 is team Brawns and team 3 is team beauty! Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for... the first challenge! In this challenge you will have to-  
/Oh wait, I have to take this...

 **(Chris pickes up phone)**

Chris:Yeah.. Right... Well... I don't know... we've only just started I guess...

 **(Puts phone in pocket)**

Lindsay: Umm, Chris? Sorry to point this out, but shouldn't you like, not be on your phone while we're filming?

Chris: Wrong like always, Lindsay! I just got an important message from my boss, telling me that we have another contestant! Cody is coming as soon as he can!

* * *

Thank you to DarkJeneral for this suggestion, and thank you even more for being my first follower ever! Your comment made me so, so happy knowing that someone is actually out there reading what I write! Please,please,please don't hesitate to comment againon  
things I can improve on. it just made me so happythat I am not even a teenager yet and I can already write and get feedback! Thank you so much!

* * *

Gwen: Wait, why Cody!?

Chris: Well, actually, he never actually got eliminated in the normal way. He had actually sustained too many injurys to keep going! So, he's in!

Cameron: Wait, since there will be sixteen of us now, do we need new teams?

Chris: Oh yeah, right. Now there will be 4 teams of 4!

Beth: But, we've never had 4 teams before!

Chris: Whatever! The first team will be Cameron, Zoey, Sam, and Gwen! 2 is Duncan, Lightning, Leshawna and Owen! 3 is Alejandro, Heather, Beth and Lindsay! You guys will be teams Brain,


End file.
